


How to Fondue

by Rubynye



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn Battle, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of <i>course</i> Howard ordered fondue when he steered them into the hotel room, and Steve has to admit it's good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Fondue

"There you go, kid," says Mr. Stark -- _Howard_ \-- indulgently, leaning back on his elbows, sleek and satisfied as a cat and just as comfortable in his bare skin. Steve's gaze keeps flicking sideways, catching little glances of squared shoulder and flat belly and crisp curls that make his fingers itch for a sketchpad, then bouncing back to the dinner tray as his cheekbones smoulder and his conscience stutters at the _impropriety_. Every time he thinks so he can _hear_ Bucky laughing in his memory, feel Bucky slap his shoulder and push him stumbling forward into accepting Mr. Stark's offer. _Howard's_ invitation.

Steve squeezes his eyes shut, listening to his roaring pulse drown out the shower in the bathroom, counts five and makes himself look straight ahead at the dinner tray on the folding table by the bed. At the little bowls of pickles and bread cubes, the spindly two-pronged forks, and the copper pot in the center set over a little alcohol burner, steaming with the scent of toasted cheese. Of _course_ Howard ordered fondue when he steered them into the hotel room, and Steve has to admit it's good. Even if he keeps blushing between bites.

"Eat up, there's plenty," Howard encourages, just before Steve hears the slosh of beer, just before his stomach rumbles and he blushes even hotter. He's hungry enough to eat a horse after the way Peggy held him down, her fingernails sweetly denting his shoulders, after how she pulled him up to her with her thighs tight around his waist and Howard growling insinuations in his ear -- Steve can't help an all-over twitch of reminiscent pleasure, and Howard laughs and reaches over to slap his thigh. "You need to keep up your strength."

Glancing back over his shoulder, Steve opens his mouth, and Howard winks. Steve pauses, shuts his mouth, and turns back to the fondue, reaching to spear another chunk of bread. As he dunks it, Howard sighs breathily; Steve's grip wobbles, submerging the bread in molten cheese, and he swallows hard and drags it up before it falls off the fork, moving fast to keep the overloaded cheese from dripping.

That's when the shower shuts off and the bathroom door opens. Aiming the fork at his mouth by reflex, Steve looks up to see Peggy in the doorway, dressed in a towel around her hair and a radiant smile, her skin glowing pink and all her curves bare and soft and beautiful. He pokes his bottom lip with the fork, barely heaving the soaked bread up into his mouth, a trail of cheese sliding hot down over his lip.

Howard wolf-whistles and Peggy gives him a reproving glance from under her lashes as she strides across the room as efficiently as if she were in uniform. Steve keeps his dazed jaw tight by force of will as he watches the turn of her hips as she skirts around the table and the custardy little bounce of her breasts as she sits down beside him. She reaches up to slide two fingers over his lip, scooping up the errant cheese and tucking it into his mouth, and Steve can't help but tighten his lips around her fingertips and suck, pressing his tongue against the silk-rough callouses. Peggy smiles brilliantly as she curls her other hand around his floating wrist and gently tugs his arm down and around her satiny waist. She speaks to him as she strokes her fingertips out over his sensitized lip, her voice a low music and her nude mouth the same luminous rose as her nipples, and it takes him a moment to realize she asked, "How's the fondue?"

Steve can't answer. He's got a chunk of bread in his mouth and a lump in his throat, and he helplessly waves towards the pot as he chews and swallows, until Peggy laughs, her eyes dark and bottomless. Howard laughs too, jiggling the bed as he sits up. "Not bad at all, but they must have put something in it that makes Rogers keep turning red."

"Howard, don't tease." Peggy rests her toweled head on Steve's shoulder, damp terrycloth and soft skin and he still almost can't believe this is real. "Steve, do you like it?"

"Yes," Steve stammers out, "Yes, absolutely. It's delicious."

"I bet it is," Howard drawls from behind him, as Peggy smiles as if Steve's anything like suave. Reflected in her shining eyes, maybe he is.

Holding Steve's gaze with hers, Peggy reaches without looking to pluck the fork from his hand, spear and dunk a piece, and lift it to his mouth. "Then eat up, soldier," she orders, her smile sharpening as her eyes glitter, and Steve shivers down his spine and through all his nerves, his previously exhausted cock giving a heavy twitch. "You need to keep your strength up."

"That's what I told him!" Howard sets his chin on Steve's other shoulder, reaching around his side to grab a fork as well. "They don't need us back till 0600, after all."

"And I have plans for you, gentlemen," Peggy announces, draping her gorgeous legs over Steve's knee, twirling her own bite of bread in the cheese before tucking it between her lips.

Steve's gaze flashes back up in time to watch her white teeth shut, as Howard's firm chest presses to his back, and after another gulped breath he manages to whimper, "Yes, ma'am." Howard chuckles around his next mouthful, and as Peggy feeds Steve another bite, she runs her thumb lightly across his lip until he smiles.


End file.
